They Returned
by CullenCrazy1395
Summary: Takes place in NM and Eclipse.Edward left Bella and someone is building a newborn army in Seattle.What would happen if two people came to visit on the same night?Who r they?What do they want?and most importantly what will happen to Bella?I no own Twilight


**A/N Hey I was bored the other day so I wondered what would happen if two people came back to visit Bella on the same day ? This is what I came up with. And also please review and tell me if I should continue or not. And if it is going to fast ( I'm working on that so if is I know and I'm sorry) and if Bella seems to happy, I didn't mean it to be that way ,if you think so, it just happened that way. Oh and also I gave up on my Breaking Dawn the story line wasn't that great.**

Summary Takes place in New Moon and Eclipse. Edward left Bella and someone is building a newborn army in Seattle. What would happen if two people came to visit on the same night? Who are they? What do they want? And most importantly what will happen to Bella? T for violence

**Chapter 1 Knock Knock**

**Bella's POV**

I fell exhausted onto my pillow, from a long day with Jacob. We rode our motorcycles around the reservation. It was the most fun I had since my incident in the forest, which I now referred to as my dark day. While trying to fall asleep I thought about how much Jacob had mad me happy in the past couple months. Jake was the only person at the moment that could really make me that way now. He really was my personal sun. Even in my most depressing days he knew how to make me laugh. I smiled to myself and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, for once.

I awoke to a stream of yellow light shining across my bed. Today was Saturday, the weekend yeah… I guess today is a rare sunny day I thought to myself as I walked to my window to soak up some sun. I stared out my window onto my littin-up **(can't spell sorry ) **front lawn. Everything looked so much nicer in the sun. I immediately thought of him and how he sparkled. He really did look nicer in the sun. I mentally shook the thought away not wanting to remember the pain he had caused me. To get my mind farther away from the subject I went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I realized the my hair looked like a haystack and my eyes looked a lot more full of life since my _dark day._ I grabbed my bright pink brush a made an attempt to yank the large knots out of my hair. Eventually I got my hair under control. Then I noticed that Charlie wasn't here. If he was I could probably hear him snoring, but the house was completely silent except for my quiet footsteps and breathing. _I guess he went fishing with Billy earlier then I expected. _I immediately walked to the kitchen to look on the table for any sign of a note. Sure enough sitting on the table was a fold piece of computer paper with my name on it. My assumptions were correct when I read,

_Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I left you a note obliviously. Billy and I left earlier the we planned and we decided to go out of town so we won't be back until late. Don't bother making dinner, I left you a twenty for pizza, take a break and use it_

_Dad_

I unfolded the twenty dollar bill that Charlie enclosed and slipped it into my pocket. I actually planned on using it, but it to early for dinner. Gosh it was only three o clock. Three o clock ? Wow I slept late. Oh well, since all of my homework was done and so were my chores too, I decided to watch television. Sitting on our couch, I flipped to my favorite news station. Today was an off day because I felt happier than usual, probably a result from my day with Jacob. Then I noticed that I began to rain. _Typical Forks, it can never stay sunny for any length of time_ I thought to myself. Turning back to the news I watched as the anchorman talked about taxes, celebrities and all of the other terrible things that happened recently. Then the next segment caught my eye, "Seattle Terrorized by Slayings" The reporter began to speak,

"**It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgeway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women.**

**And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment.**

**The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer - if, in fact, it is one person - would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgeway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21 month period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of a serial murderer in American history.**

**The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims.**

**From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15 year-old honor student Amanda Reed, to 67 year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians. The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill. So why even consider the idea of a serial Killer ?**

**There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations: however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment.**

**More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence - bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure - which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence. **

**Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves.. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances. **

**Then there are the disappearances themselves - hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are would could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theatre with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash dumpster, twenty miles away.**

**Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night . And, the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered. **

**The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of ? Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle."**

I quickly turned the television off. This was so close to Forks, I shuttered at the thought of this person or their accomplices coming near Forks. Knowing my bad luck if they came here I would be the first one they'd attack. But this time nobody would be able to protect me. I'm all alone if that happens. Oh God I hope that they stay in Seattle, for my own safety, but all of those poor people who are dieing. I instantly felt bad, but thankful to be here in Forks and not in Seattle.

I must have fallen asleep while I thought about the killings in Seattle, because the next thing I heard was a knock on the door and the sound of it slowly creaking open. I could only assume it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad, your back early. I didn't even get to order pizza yet. I thought you and Billy were going out of town, I didn't expect you back until at least seven or eight"

Silence, the only thing that you could hear was the wind blowing through the open door.

"Dad?" I asked. Why wasn't he answering? Then I saw her and an army of newborn vampires. They were definitely newborns because their eyes were bright ruby red. Her were black with thirst I noticed as I looked in them straight on.

"Victoria" I whispered terrified, as she stepped towards me. I let out a blood curling scream and began to survey my surroundings, but found nothing that would help me. How could I rip all 21 vampires to pieces, burn them, then get out all by myself ? Yeah like that would ever happen. I put up my hands in defense, I already knew it would do no good but it was a knee-jerk reaction. I wanted to just to close my eyes and wake up in my room, to think it was all a dream . For one thing my eyes were open wide with fear and I new it was all to real.

"Hello my dear Bella, I could see you have already figured out that I'm going to kill you. You know mate for mate…"

She and her army slowly moved their way towards me. I knew I was going to die, a slow painful death… and soon. I began to say my goodbyes silently in my head.

_Mom, I love you so much, even your jumpy, overactive imagination, you are my best friend. I'm going to miss you so much. Goodbye._

_Dad, I love you , you are the best dad a girl could ever ask for, I have never regretted my decision to come and live with you. Thank you for everything, Goodbye._

_Angela, Ben, Mike, Erik, Jessica, and Tyler, You have been so nice to me. Thanks for everything. Goodbye._

_Jake, I love you , thanks for being there for me in my darkest times, I hope you can find a new friend that was a s good as me, please. Goodbye_

_And Edward, I wish I could see you one last time before I died, just to know that your happy and that I'm going to miss you so much. I Hope you carry on without me and find somebody to be with to make you happy and safe. Carry on without me. Goodbye, I love you… _

**A/N I really liked writing this chapter even though the beginning was a bit boring. I cried when I wrote her goodbyes. My dad saw me and said that "your not supposed to cry while writing it, but that's what makes writers good at what they do !! I'll update the next chapter by the end of the week, promise !! but I really want a few reviews before I do and tell me if you liked the chapter. So please R&R !!**


End file.
